


25th June – Lizzie calls

by waiting_till_i_bloom_451



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Beta, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Slightly read through, Some Plot if you can find it, Sorry Not Sorry, bathroom plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting_till_i_bloom_451/pseuds/waiting_till_i_bloom_451
Summary: So I tried my hand at the Freak WeekPrompt: Triggered by Jhene Aiko/DiscordDay 4 of Freak WeekSummary:Sat at her desk Casey was left flashing back to the memories of them back in London. Electricity running through her body as she remembers her hands in those soft brown curls, watching as striking dark brown eyes looked over her body before landing on her lips. Hearing his name, a name she tried her best not to speak, but would always surface in her most intimate moments, a name should only speak after she felt herself release the tension she had been holding. She’d always said his name so lustfully, so passionately but only she knew that, and she wanted to make sure he would never know it. Sigh it was going to be a long weekend…
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021





	25th June – Lizzie calls

_25th June – Lizzie calls_

  
‘’So I just wanted to let you know that he’s also coming to the party…’’

  
‘’Lizzie..’’

  
‘’Now I don’t know what happened between the two of yo-‘’

  
‘’I didn’t do anything it was all his fault and I feel like it’s really unfair that you all think-‘’

  
Sigh ‘’Casey, look you’ve never told anyone the full story and that’s whatever, but like this is a really important day for me and I really want you both to be, having a nice time and hopefully put all the stuff behind you’’. (maybe actually give it a rest and become a couple).

  
‘’Leave the past as the past’’ Lizze said with amusement.

  
‘’Yeah but…’’

  
‘’No butts am sure Derek will be excited to see you as well, have you thought about that? Either way am glad to hear that you’re coming, I’ll text you the details and make sure you bring me a present that is environmentally friendly, okay. I gotta go now, Love ya.’’

  
‘’Love you too bye.’’

  
Sat at her desk Casey was left flashing back to the memories of them back in London. Electricity running through her body as she remembers her hands in those soft brown curls, watching as striking dark brown eyes looked over her body before landing on her lips. Hearing his name, a name she tried her best not to speak, but would always surface in her most intimate moments, a name should only speak after she felt herself release the tension she had been holding. She’d always said his name so lustfully, so passionately but only she knew that, and she wanted to make sure he would never know it. Sigh it was going to be a long weekend…

_July 8th – Lizzie’s going away party:_

  
_The banner reads: Congratulations Lizzie on Joining the Peace Corps_

‘’I can’t believe Lizzie will be leaving tomorrow, I am proud that she’s getting to follow her dreams and she is 21, so it is her choice. But I’m going to miss my sweet baby.’’

  
‘’I know mom, I am proud of her too, but I can’t believe I won’t be able to call her whenever I need to rant about something or get input on an outfit or something.’’

  
‘’Well Casey you can always call me about those things.’’

  
‘’I know mom, but it really won’t be the same anymore, but oh there she is I’m going to give her some more hugs. I need to make sure I get my fill now.’’

  
‘’Alright sweetie speak to you later.’’

  
Lizzie looks so much more mature now, happy, and honestly, she just glowing. When she told me about joining, I almost said no but I knew I couldn’t be selfish but at the same time I really just wanted to have stay here and save the world next to me.

  
Pushing the thought out of her head Casey started walking towards Lizzie, excited to spend a little more time with her, ‘’hm is she talking to someone’’. She could see her laughing and the closer she got, the more she could see the person Lizzie was talking to and once she could get a clear view, she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking as good as ever was Derek, and professional hockey was really doing him well. He looked well build, and beautiful all the way to that infuriating hair of his. Why did it always have to look so good, why did everything about look like it would make Hercules jealous.

  
‘Haha well she looks busy I will just speak to her afterwards’ and just as Casey turnaround to walk away. CASEY – she heard someone should, and oh god that voice sent shivers down her spine. ‘No no nope, just keep walking Casey, do not turn around, just act like you didn’t hear that and just find a nice quiet place to gather your thoughts. After that you can slowly make your way back into the party and speak to him, you calm cool and casual like he always is. Yep, that sounds like a good plan’.

  
She had reached the bathroom and just as she was about to close the door, she felt a push and suddenly he was in the room with her. Smirking and looking down at her with those brown eyes of his, it took her a bit of time to recover and when she did.

  
‘’Der-ek what the heck are you doing, can’t you see this is a bathroom, as in a place that requires privacy?’’

  
‘’Well I called out to you to wait and seems like you were in a rush, didn’t realise you needed the bathroom that badly princess, it was the shrimp wasn’t it’’ he said smirking.

  
She turned her noise up him ‘’well since you have it all figured out, why don’t you walk yourself out, since like you said it was the shrimp. I have a reaaaal bad case of food poisoning, so G.E.T O.U.T’’ I smirked right back at him.

  
He went quiet… ‘’what’’ I said looking back at him, which I instantly regretted because there he was smiling at me. Just a genuine smile and honestly It made me weak in the knees, but I can’t crack now, he’s gotta go. ‘’Derek, did not hear me, time for you to leave.’’  
That got his attention, but it didn’t help, now he was looking at me and a caught a breath. He looked me up and down, taking in the way I looked, stopping at my chest and finally back to my face again and smirked, but his eyes, oh my gosh his eyes were full of something I’ve seen before. The times when a fights got a bit too heated, and we got a bit a too close and I really regretted wearing the dress I was wearing right now. It hugged my figure a bit too much, it was just a couple of inches too short, and it was too boob tubey.

  
‘’Casey…’’

  
That pulled me out of my thoughts and the sound of my name coming out of his mouth forced its way right to my thighs and suddenly I was feeling way too hot right now. He moved closer, he eyes never leaving mine, ‘’it’s been a while, Case, what’s been going on?’’ he said slowly. As if right now was the time for casual chitchat, he needs to exist this bathroom NOW. ‘’Hm, I feel like you were avoiding me just then, what do I offend, I’m sure I showered thoroughly today since I knew I’d see you today.’’ His hand moving to the back of my thigh, pulling my leg open, and moving in closer and pushing to the edge of the sink. As he spoke his hand slowly moved up until it was cupping the bottom of my ass, dragging the fabric of the dress until it had ridden up.

  
‘’I think that’s quite unfair Case, when all I wanted to do was catch up with you, you know maybe, see if you could spare me an hour of your time or day,’’ he whispered in my ear, I let out a moan and arched my body closer to his. ‘’Derek you need to leave’’ I bite out ‘’I don’t have the time to shoot the breeze with you’’ I say more strained than I wanted. I wanted him closer, so much closer and I could tell all my defences were visibly falling. He needed to stop right now otherwise he’s going to find out that I’m not wearing any panties and the last thing I need is for him to figure out that it was for him, because it wasn’T – ‘aah’ I felt him suck the back of ear and spread my leg a little bit more.

  
‘’Hm what’s this’’ his voice was absolutely dripping with lust. ‘’No panties princess, I didn’t it was this kind of party’’ he moved closer, and I could feel him, ‘Fuck, yep he’s hard and I want nothing more than for him fuck me right on this bathroom floor’. ‘’What I wear or don’t wear is none of business, Venturi.’’

  
‘’Ah that’s my father’s name, please just call me Derek, or just scream Der-ek, I like that a lot better.’’ And with that he’s mouth was on my neck, sucking, kissing, biting it, just slowly chipping away at my resolve. ‘’Derek, this isn’t the time, mm, for jokes, I’m trying to be serious here and you really distracting me.’’

  
‘’We’re on the same page Casey, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you too, it just…’’ and this time he’s eyes trailed down to the bottom of my dress and I visibly slowed. ‘’you haven’t answered any of my questions, so I thought let me try a different approach’’. And he lowered himself down to floor, kneeling and I won’t lie I lost it right then and there because the way he was kissing and caressing my leg to my thigh was sinful. He stopped right in front of my vagina and looked straight at me with a sinful smirk before sliding a finger between my clit and I could tell how wet I was. He rubbed his finger up and down in the slowest most excruciating pace ever and all I could do was close my eyes and hope he would go faster. That he uses that stupid mouth, that won’t ever stop talking and lick every crevice until there’s nothing left to lick.

  
‘’I mean I could do that, but you don’t have to insult me while asking.’’ And before I could ask if I said that out loud, I felt his tongue flick my clit and the change in pace was disorientating. He started off slow, moving up and down, before slowly moving down and eventually sticking his tongue inside and all I could do was moan. ‘’Der-ek, oh my gosh, please faster’’ and he increased the pace, but it wasn’t enough, I need more, so I tried to move my body, but his other hand grabbed leg and looked up at me ‘’now Casey if I’m gonna lick until there’s nothing left you’ve gotta let me do my job.’’

  
I really hated him, why did that sound so sexy coming out of his mouth, ‘’well if you still have time to quip then I really don’t think you’re doing a good job’’ and that set off because he was now circling my clit at an outrageous pace, it felt so good I was having a hard time holding myself up, I couldn’t do anything but shiver and moan. Wondering can everyone hear me, do they know that right now, Derek Venturi was eating me out in the bathroom, right now. Derek, one of the most sought-after men in the LA Kings, bad boy Derek and my stepbrother Derek, ha, I don’t think anyone would believe me. But right now I don’t care, right now all I want…  
Looking at him I said ‘’Derek, please I can’t take anymore, I need you inside me.’’

  
He looked up but decided to push one of his fingers inside me while he spoke ‘’just like that Casey, I mean you still haven’t even answered not one of my questions yet.’’ Pushing in another finger until both of them were thrusting deeper and faster inside me.  
I couldn’t hold on, and he was trying to be cute, with frustrated I quickly answered ‘’ I’m doing great thanks for asking, my job is great so nothing to add there. No this isn’t that kind of party, and yes you can have an hour, a day, whatever time you want. There, happy now please before I walk out of the bathroom, you better be inside me yesterday.’’

  
Slowly standing up, his fingers still inside of me ‘’See was that so har-‘’ I cut him off by kissing him, pulling him closer, undoing his belt and dropping his pants. ‘’Derek so help me-‘’ I said through kisses. As soon as his pants were down, I felt him at my entrance, the tip went in slightly and I swear I saws stars. He grabbed my butt and squeezed as he slowly penetrated my insides. Eyes shut, I needed to savour this moment because it had been too long since I felt him inside me, his dick spreading me open from the inside to accommodate him. Hmpf that’s just like him, wanting more and more, before I could think anymore, he started thrusting slowly, until he set a pace. He was trying to hold himself together and then ‘’Casey you don’t know how much I’ve missed this pussy, feeling this warmth, this tightness and worse fighting with you to get here. The second I saw you I could swear I was about to explode and when I caught you in the bathroom, you have no idea, ugh.''

  
‘’Derek, me too, as soon as Lizzie said you were coming, I…just couldn’t… I mean I’m not wearing any panties Derek. We both parted ways to follow our dreams but after all this time you better make it up to me.’’

  
‘’I know Casey, I know and it’s not just the no panties Case, that dress, your eyes, your voice, I really thought I was stronger than this but apparently, you’re my kryptonite because I got hard instantly. So if you really meant it when you said you would give me whatever time I wanted then’’ he whispered in my ear ‘’then I hope you’re coming home with tonight because I want make sure I like every crevice and fuck you the way you deserve’’. That did it for her and she was even wetter than when he was eating her out. It was all too much for her, him kissing her softly but squeezing her ass, he was hitting every part of her and the dirty talk didn’t help.

  
‘’Derek, I’m so close.’’

  
‘’Me too, Case, me too’’

  
It didn’t take long before they both let go, bathroom steamed up, and all the built-up tension finally let go. He gave her one last kiss and asked ‘’so what do you say, dinner and then drinks at my place?’’ smiling.

  
Smiling Casey opened her mouth to say ‘’Well-.

  
‘’Oi stop hogging the bathroom, there’s people waiting out’here.’’

  
‘’Steve there’s another bathroom over here.’’

  
‘’Really, thank god, didn’t really wanna use that bathroom, because phew they’ve been in there for bout’ 30mins.’’

  
Case and Derek looked each other, sighed, ‘’Well that would have been a sight for sure’’ they laughed, leaving the bathroom, heading back to the party, and maybe an after party.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> For this please thank being enabled to write Dasey Smut ;)  
> Thank you @cookie_queen, hope I've made you proud hahaha if not don't worry there's more to come everyone hahaha


End file.
